


Stay with me, where even darkness can't touch us

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Protective Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Quando giunge la notte, nello spazio aperto, Kylo Ren cessa di essere un massimo esponente del Primo Ordine. Tutte le sue debolezze emergono sotto forma di ricordi e incubi, costringendolo a tornare ad essere soltanto Ben, con tutte le sue croci e i suoi dissidi interiori. La maschera non è in grado di tenere lontano il suo dolore, ma solo di nasconderlo, a tutti tranne che se stesso e a lei. Quella lei che nelle notti più fredde e difficili si manifesta come un sogno evanescente per lenire le sue ferite emotive. Nel buio e nel gelo di una fredda nave spaziale nemica, la guerra cessa di esistere per qualche ora. Quel che resta sono solo Rey e Ben.-------Dal testo:"Il suo cuore squarciato sanguinava veleno lontano dagli occhi di chiunque avesse anche solo udito in lontananza il suo nome da Cavaliere di Ren, alleato del Primo Ordine. Annoverato come assassino e mostro, non aveva il diritto di essere umano, non più..."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stay with me, where even darkness can't touch us

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodi VII-IX] [Reylo] [Missing Moments] [Spoiler!]

_ " _ _ This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end _ _ ". _  
(Alone Together, Fall Out Boy)

Un paio di familiari occhi scuri lo stava fissando. Poteva vedere chiaramente la paura dipinta nel suo sguardo, dentro al quale si stagliava il suo riflesso. Il volto di un giovane ragazzo diviso tra luce e oscurità prendeva forma in mezzo alla paura, in un miscuglio di sentimenti violenti e stancanti. Il volto di Luke era contratto in una smorfia di orrore, illuminato dalla luce celeste della sua spada laser, brandita da mani sorprendentemente tremanti.

Ben riusciva a percepire la sua paura, il suo terrore, il suo inequivocabile desiderio di _ucciderlo_. Secondo la voce arrogante quei sentimenti vividi, quello spaurito ragazzo meritava la pena di morte per aver permesso al dubbio di instillarsi nella sua mente. Intaccato dal desiderio di conoscenza del Lato Oscuro della Forza, Ben Solo vide negli occhi del suo Maestro una condanna feroce. Ancora prima della rabbia e del desiderio di distruzione dovuto all'essersi sentito minacciato, respinto e odiato, Ben provò un forte senso di perdita, misto ad un dolore indicibile.

  
_"I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home"._  


Con il tradimento subìto nel cuore, Kylo Ren si destò dall'ennesimo vivido incubo che aveva infestato la sua tempestosa notte. Madido di sudore, si mise seduto sul letto con le mani a raccogliere il proprio viso. Scosse la testa, nel tentativo di fuggire il ricordo degli occhi di Luke ricolmi di paura e di brama di morte, la _sua_ morte. Non aveva spazio, in quel momento, per riportare in superficie la rabbia e aggrapparcisi in un ultimo tentativo di resistere alla propria umanità sepolta. Kylo Ren aveva deposto la maschera e le armi per permettere a Ben Solo di lasciarsi travolgere dalla violenza delle sue emozioni e dei suoi ricordi. Imprigionato dal suo destino ancora incompiuto, soffocato da una notte difficile, si sentiva umano e fragile come il ragazzino inesperto che era stato un tempo, quando il tradimento di Luke lo aveva ferito mortalmente senza lasciare cicatrici visibili. Il suo cuore squarciato sanguinava veleno lontano dagli occhi di chiunque avesse anche solo udito in lontananza il suo nome da Cavaliere di Ren, alleato del Primo Ordine. Annoverato come crudele assassino e innominabile mostro, non aveva il diritto di essere umano, non più, finendo dunque con l'essere costretto a rivelarsi in piena solitudine, senza nessuno a raccogliere i frammenti del suo animo devastato.  
O almeno così credeva.

" _Ben_.", lo chiamò una voce gentile, familiare.

Ancora non riusciva a comprendere su cosa si basasse quel legame sconosciuto che si era venuto a stabilire nella Forza. Ma nonostante i suoi dubbi, condivisi con colei che aveva appena messo piede nei suoi alloggi sfidando spazio, tempo e guerra, quella connessione stava intensificandosi di istante in istante, a tal punto da trascendere senza colpo ferire la loro reciproca realtà.

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo fino a scorgere la figura della giovane Jedi che si stagliava ai piedi del suo letto.

" _Ben..._ ", sussurrò di nuovo, con l'espressione incrinata da un antico dolore. Si era destata in piena notte sentendo la violenza dei suoi incubi, tutto il suo indescrivibile dolore, sordo e profondo, radicato nel suo cuore ormai avvelenato. Sfruttando la Forza aveva deciso di correre il rischio e di scivolare nella sua mente, nel suo animo _falsamente_ corrotto, fino a prendere forma dentro la sua stanza, per rendersi effettivamente conto delle sue condizioni. Vide un uomo divorato dalle fiamme, l'espressione contrita e umana di chi non ha le forze necessarie per reprimere tutto quel dolore, non quella notte.

"Che cosa ci fai qui?", rispose l'uomo, con il tono arrochito dal turbamento. Non era un'accusa o un tentativo di scacciarla dalla sua mente. Al contrario, intimamente era lieto di non essere solo a fronteggiare il peso dei suoi stessi incubi, di quello sguardo pieno di terrore e morte in cui si era visto riflesso da giovane Jedi sulla via della perdizione.

Rey gli rivolse un sorriso quasi imbarazzato. " _Ho sentito il tuo dolore..._ ".

Kylo Ren avrebbe negato fino alla morte la propria sofferenza. Ben, al contrario, ricambiò la sua espressione con una smorfia appena accennata. "Niente che tu non conosca già.", disse, facendo riferimento alla prima volta in cui lei aveva sondato la sua mente, ai tempi di quel primo interrogatorio in cui lui aveva compreso quanto potente nella Forza lei fosse. E quanto lui stesso fosse debole nella Forza, quando si trattava di lei.

Senza attendere oltre, la giovane Jedi si avvicinò al suo letto, accomodandosi seduta accanto a lui. Era come se, improvvisamente, tutto il resto attorno a loro avesse smesso di esistere. Poco importava che fossero chiusi negli appartamenti di uno dei più pericolosi esponenti del Primo Ordine, su una nave spaziale minacciosa e pronta a sterminare la Resistenza.

" _Ho visto il volto di Luke, ed il tuo viso riflesso nei suoi occhi._ ", ammise, torturandosi le mani nel tentativo di non guardarlo. " _Ho sentito la sua paura, la tua, ed il tuo dolore. Il tuo cuore spezzarsi._ "

Ben strinse i denti, passandosi una mano in viso. "Smettila...", mormorò, incapace di respingerla mentre si accingeva a farsi carico dei suoi sentimenti. Era dolcemente inarrestabile. Vinta dalla sua debolezza così umana, Rey gli si accostò per posare una mano sulla sua guancia e invitarlo a incrociare lo sguardo con il suo. Il tocco caldo della mano di Rey parve spezzare il ghiaccio che era sorto nella sua stanza, riportandolo per un istante a quando il dolore non era che una semplice eco. Incredibile come la sua presenza riuscisse a lenire la sofferenza che si era abituato a reprimere solamente indossando la maschera di Ren. Attirato dal tocco gentile della sua mano, si specchiò nei suoi occhi, cogliendo la propria immagine nel pieno della sua sconcertante umanità. Al contrario di ciò che ricordava e che temeva di dover rivedere, negli occhi di Rey non leggeva paura o esitazione, ma solo una incommensurabile speranza.  
Redenzione. Pace. _Affetto_.

Il peso sul suo cuore parve alleggerirsi quel tanto che bastava a permettergli di respirare profondamente. Il profumo di Rey era ovunque intorno a lui, così come la sua influenza positiva e calorosa. La guerra aveva smesso di esistere per un solo istante, in cui tutto ciò che importava erano le loro anime sole in cerca di reciproco conforto. L'uomo sollevò la mano per posarla sulla sua e tenersela così premuta contro la guancia per qualche secondo, prima di voltare leggermente il viso e posare un bacio privo di schiocco sul suo palmo aperto. Rey sorrise timidamente, mentre un lieve colorito roseo tingeva le sue lentiggini.

Rimasero immobili a sondarsi l'uno con l'altra per interminabili istanti, fino al momento in cui Rey prese a due mani il proprio coraggio e si avvicinò al suo nemico per posare un bacio sulla sua fronte, siglando un silenzioso e temporaneo armistizio. L'espressione interrogativa di Ren non ebbe il tempo materiale di sussistere, poiché la giovane si tirò su sul materasso per prendere comodamente posto al suo fianco, con la silenziosa pretesa di vegliare sul suo sonno inquieto.

" _Resto qui, per una sola notte._ ", ci tenne a precisare, ostentando una determinazione davvero _poco convincente_ agli occhi dell'uomo. Dopo qualche secondo di meditabondo silenzio, l'uomo si distese accanto a lei, posando il capo sul suo grembo, completamente disarmato e volontariamente inerme ed alla sua mercé. Se lei avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo senza alcuno sforzo. Il pensiero però non lo spaventò affatto, e anzi solleticò in lui l'idea che abbandonare la vita terrena per mano sua, in quel prezioso frangente, sarebbe stato un buon modo di morire.

Le mani della ragazza raggiunsero i suoi capelli corvini, iniziando a tracciare morbide e lente carezze nel tentativo di aiutarlo a rilassarsi. Non c'era bisogno di parlare, perciò Ben chiuse piano gli occhi, abbandonandosi alla gentilezza del suo tocco, emettendo un sospiro liberatorio. Rey iniziò a mormorare una tenue melodia a bassa voce, che alle orecchie dell'uomo parve melodiosa e confortante. Lesse nella sua anima il ricordo vivido di una ninna nanna cantata da quella che doveva essere stata sua madre, ma senza un volto nitido da condividere. Perso nell'intensità della sua voce e nella dolcezza di quel canto, riportò alla mente la figura eterea di sua madre _Leia_ , intenta ad accompagnarlo nel mondo dei sogni per tutta la sua infanzia, con la sua dolcezza materna. Sentendo Ben sciogliersi tra le sue dita, lasciò la voce scemare fino al silenzio quando percepì il suo respiro farsi lento e cadenzato, il suo spirito liberato per una notte e rivolto al mondo dei sogni che per tanto - troppo - tempo gli era stato precluso.

Sorrise, coprendo l'uomo con le lenzuola, prima di dissolversi in un sussurro gentile. 

" _Io non ho paura di te... Non sarai mai solo, Ben_."

L'espressione del suo protetto era sorprendentemente serena.

" _Te lo prometto._ "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
